Clock Block
by SilentWhisp
Summary: All Dan and Clockwork wanted was just a little time to themselves and to alleviate some stress. Too bad other people had other plans... Meddling Minutes, Clockwork/Dan (or Clockwork/Phantom) Rated M for implied and stated sexual content.


**Clock Block.**

 _A/N~ Hmm, so this is what happens when you vanish for a few years…complete and utter shameless cock-blocking ideas. Yep, going to hell now._

 _Please enjoy, readers!_

 _ **EDIT.**_ _Bah, the site deleted my break lines. Sorry for any confusion at the inconsistency folks!_

 **~X~X~X~X~**

Dan and Clockwork's relationship was, for lack of better terms, very adventurous.

Now this is not to say it was always like this. Their relationship had started off as more or less a means of stress relief. The reasons were obvious for both parties – being cramped up in a thermos every day got quite old, and working with time and being nagged at by two giant eyeballs was also quite a hindrance.

And somewhere down the line, when Dan simply could not _shut up_ and Clockwork just became _fed up_ , they came to an agreement…in Clockwork's bed.

But that's a story for another time. Nowadays, they were quite agreeable with one another. Arguments about the matter of their 'stress relief' were now few and far between. Which Dan was a bit surprised of. Clockwork was so composed and formal, he honestly thought getting more time pinning the time keeper to his bed would be a battle. And to a degree, it was. Unsurprising considering how stupidly dedicated Clockwork was to his work.

That changed quite dramatically when he called the temporal ghost a prude. Clockwork had given him this odd, deadpan look. Dan was actually more intimidated by the flat expression than a glare from the time master. He only became more unnerved when Clockwork wordlessly grabbed his arm, and hauled him to the bedroom.

He never called Clockwork a prude ever again.

From then on, their 'stress relief' became, absurdly, a steady and considerably healthy venture for them both. Although perhaps the word 'healthy' was not the right word.

And this is where the more accurate word of 'adventurous' came in…

The flame haired ghost only grinned when he was pushed onto the temporal ghost's bed. He watched with a wide, ravenous grin as Clockwork crawled up onto the bed to straddle his hips, the temporal man looking equally as eager.

"Someone's feeling frisky." Dan commented casually.

"Impatient more like." Clockwork corrected primly – or as primly as someone straddling another man's hips could be.

Dan chuckled lowly, reaching up and grasping either shoulder of Clockwork's tunic. With a deft pull, he tore the purple garment down the middle, revealing the other's lean, cerulean chest and stomach. Clockwork scowled.

"Stop tearing my clothes." He grumbled, setting to work removing Dan's own top – without the barbaric need to tear fabric.

"Shut up, I know it turns you on." Dan purred.

Clockwork scoffed, deciding to silence the cocky phantom with a hard kiss. Dan purred deeply, returning the kiss eagerly as he tore the rest of the other's tunic away.

He shrugged out of his own top as Clockwork finally managed to work the zipper in the back down, and both clawed at one another desperately. Teeth and tongues battling each other, Dan's hands slid down Clockwork's slender waist and gripped the belt around his hips. He started fiddling with the buckle, eager to have the other out of his pants-

"CLOCKWORK!"

Both gasped and pulled apart so quickly it was almost painful. Dan blinked in a stunned stupor, while Clockwork quickly became annoyed and glared at the bed's headboard. He sighed.

"Observants…" he stated, almost as if to inform the other. Dan growled.

"Yeah, I got that." He growled. Clockwork sighed, dismounting from the other's hips. Dan reluctantly released his tight hold on the other's hips, grumbling as the temporal man quickly re-dressed himself with a new tunic and reattached his cloak.

"I'll be back…" Clockwork muttered.

"Can't promise I'll wait up." Dan grumbled back.

Clockwork scoffed, before summoning his staff to himself and marching out of his room to confront the irritating cyclops.

Now alone, Dan growled, wincing as he shifted his legs.

He definitely could _not_ promise to wait up for Clockwork…

 **~X~X~X~X~**

Clockwork was, by nature, _not_ a forgetful ghost.

Granted, he is considered a very ancient ghost, said to have existed since literally the beginning, and supposedly even before that. He never confirmed or denied such claims, but even he was not immune to the dwindling of memory over such long periods of time. His own 'birth' was rather hazy even to himself, but he did not give it much thought in the long run.

But anyways, the point here was that he _never_ forgot things of great importance…

Or at least, not when he wasn't distracted by a rather sinful mouth doing equally sinful things to his body.

"Ugh…" Clockwork grit his teeth, ruefully failing to stave off the heated pleasure jolting through his body. And right when he was _trying_ to work on something he at the moment could not quite recall.

He honestly could not remember why he had come to be in his office and his desk, but really, why dwell on such things when his bedmate was doing such filthy things with his mouth?

"You…!" He gasped, hands clenching so hard into his chair's armrests that the rather expensive looking wood cracked.

Dan chuckled, becoming even more amused as his deep laugh gained him a sensual whimper. He would have commented, but as of now, his mouth was quite occupied, and he had no plans to release such a delicious treat. It was made all the better being able to watch the usually stoic and composed Master of Time lose himself in front of such a demonic ghost.

Really, had he had known he would get such reactions from Clockwork with just a simple blow job…

Dan smirked, releasing the other's cock with an obnoxiously wet 'pop'.

"Sorry, were you trying to say something, _dear?_ " he crooned. Clockwork only snarled, obviously frustrated and very much aroused.

"You…!" Clockwork groaned, trying to buck his hips, but Dan's hands held his thighs down firmly, "Son of a…!"

"Oh? Is the almighty Master of Time going to cuss me out?" Dan grinned, admittedly a bit more excited over the concept of hearing Clockwork swear than he should be.

"Up yours…!" Clockwork strained. Dan threw his head back and laughed.

"Hahaha! Close enough!" he cackled, diving back down to take the other's cock into his mouth again.

Clockwork groaned, squirming in his seat, his spread thighs trembling. Somewhere in the back of his head, he noted his thighs would be bruised from the rather brutal grip the phantom had on them. Not that he was complaining; he _was_ a tiny bit of a masochist…

…maybe a little more than a bit.

Although, despite the heat and arousal singing through his body, Clockwork could not help but think that he was forgetting something. Something about…wait, a history test?

' _What does that have to do with any-'_

"Hey Clockwork!"

And like the proverbial broken record player, both Clockwork and Dan's actions ground to a rather shrill, ear shattering halt.

Clockwork seemed to blanch from his healthy cyan complexion, to a more bleached pastel blue. Dan, with a slowness that _no one_ under such circumstances should possess, released his now flaccid member and sneered up at Clockwork.

"Forget something, _Clocky?_ " he ground out.

"Clockwork?"

There was a hesitant knock heard at his office door. Clockwork eyed Dan for but a second, before his ears picked up the click of his office door opening. He reacted far quicker than he expected.

"GAH!" Dan yelped, the wind knocked out of him by the rather hard, lethally heeled boot kicking him under the time keeper's desk. Said boot then planted painfully on his sternum, pinning him into the cramped space. The door to Clockwork's office opened just as Clockwork hastily slid his chair in and pressed his other foot into Dan's throat; _keep quiet or else._

"Ah, Daniel, welcome." Dan heard Clockwork say pleasantly – a rather impressive feat considering what he had sounded like not even ten seconds ago. The phantom nearly snarled.

"Hey! Uh, is this a bad time? You didn't answer the front door…" his younger counterpart sounded meek.

"Not at all," Dan could practically hear the pleasant smile in Clockwork's voice, "Please, have a seat. Your history test is on Tuesday, yes?"

Dan didn't hear the rest of the conversation, though he did catch a few snippets here and there. Something about Clockwork agreeing to help prep Danny for his upcoming history test or something.

He almost growled, but a warning press of a rather flamboyantly high heel pressing into his jugular quieted him.

It was going to be a long two hours…

 **~X~X~X~X~**

Although Clockwork was not one for material things, let alone things he honestly did not need, he made exceptions on occasion. Case in point, a rather comfy couch that Dan had _demanded_ he procure for him early on in their relationship. It had been mostly used for Dan to lounge on as he watched Clockwork work. The temporal man had often made comments about his laziness, comparing him to a spoiled house cat with how much he used said couch.

Although…

Clockwork had to admit, perhaps it wasn't the worst idea in the world to place it conveniently in his observatory.

Clockwork found himself trapped under the pleasant weight of his partner. He sighed as sharp teeth and eager lips nibbled at his sensitive throat, his hands spastically squeezing broad shoulders with every little nip and bite.

Apparently Dan was set and determined to leave a longer lasting hickey on his neck. Clockwork's body healed almost instantly after any bite, bruise, or cut left by the fiery phantom. Dan was determined to make this mark last for at least five minutes.

"Ah…!" Clockwork gasped, arching his back as Dan sucked violently on his neck, "Gentle…!"

"Not a chance." Dan rasped, before reattaching himself to Clockwork's neck like a leech.

Clockwork groaned in both parts exasperation and arousal. Dan bullied his legs apart, settling between his thighs, his large hands pining Clockwork's wrists down on the couch. The temporal ghost could feel the painful evidence of the other's arousal against his belly. He yelped when Dan's fangs punctured his abused neck, a forked tongue licking away his warm ecto-blood.

"Sadist…!" Clockwork rasped, lips pulled into a smirk despite the pain. He felt more than heard Dan chuckle against his neck.

"Masochist." He purred.

Clockwork actually whimpered as the larger ghost yanked both of his hands above his head, holding both wrists in one hand. His free hand caressed down his chest and stomach, resting teasingly against his lower belly just above his own frustrated arousal.

"Tell me what you want." Dan growled.

Clockwork hissed, squirming under the phantom. His thighs trembled.

"You-" 

"Clockwork? Are you he-"

At any other time, Clockwork would have laughed. Somehow without even his help, time seemed to freeze around them. And it seemed his _guest_ was equally as frozen. Or more, he was gaping in a stunned stupor. That, or he was trying to imitate a landed fish.

"Hello, Nocturne…" Clockwork deadpanned, not even attempting to sit up and meet the other's eyes. _Not a chance…_

Dan, however, had the perfect view of the star cloaked ghost, and openly snarled at him. Nocturne, standing just a few feet away from them, only gaped dumbly, cheeks flushed in what they could only assume was embarrassment.

It wasn't every day you caught one of your friends about to get busy on a couch – especially considering you held suspicions of them either being asexual or celibate…

"Uh…h-hello…" he rasped, "Um…so, we had a meeting today regarding…some things…right…?"

Clockwork nodded stiffly, "Yes. Yes we did…"

A hesitant nod, "So…"

Clockwork still refused to meet his gaze.

A pause settled between them all for but a few seconds.

"So, you may wait for me in my office whilst I take a moment to collect myself, and then we can get down to business." Clockwork deadpanned.

Nocturne blinked owlishly, before slowly nodding. He wordlessly made to trudge down the hall to Clockwork's office.

But he was stopped.

"Hey star-vomit…" Nocturne froze, turning slightly to stare in both parts outrage and shock at the phantom pinning the time master to the couch.

"There's this great invention called the door bell, you should try it sometime…"

The phantom's response to his snide comment came in the form of one time ghost's knee to his crotch.

 **~X~X~X~X~**

Though it was risky, Clockwork deemed Dan trustworthy enough to leave the Clock Tower with him.

Or rather, he deemed his tower not safe enough to continue their former activities.

The Ghost Zone was vast, and boasted many unclaimed territories with a variety of scenic landscapes and terrains. And maybe it contributed with Clockwork's unsatisfied curiosity of why humans found it so desirable to pleasure one another in a forest, but he found their new location quite fitting.

The temporal ghost was bodily slammed into a tree hard enough to chip bark and shake leaves free of the branches above them. He didn't even protest when Dan attacked his mouth with harsh bites and invasive tongue, his claws digging into his thighs as the phantom pulled his legs up to wrap around his waist.

In the back of his mind, Clockwork was somewhat grateful ghosts did not require oxygen. He was quite sure Dan was attempting to suck his nonexistent lungs out through his mouth. Or his soul.

They released one another violently, lips bruised and teeth flashing.

"Impatient animal…" Clockwork rasped.

Dan's only response was to sneer and grab Clockwork's tunic, tearing it open for the second time. Clockwork didn't even feel a single inkling of protest this time. Encouraged, Dan attacked his bare chest with licks and nips, paying extra attention to the sensitive seams that connected Clockwork's skin to his clock.

The temporal man gasped, head lolling back with a guttural moan. He panted out of pure instinct, his jugular bobbing against the gentle arch of his throat. He gasped when Dan grabbed his long, thick white hair and tugged hard enough to elicit a pleasure and pain filled hiss.

"Brute…!" he gasped.

Dan chuckled, grinding his hips into Clockwork's. Both would swear they could hear the tree they were pressed into groaning and swaying in protest of the abuse. Black gloved fingers dug painfully into the temporal man's rear, the bark of the tree cutting and bruising Clockwork's back. But right now, he could not give a single damn about the inevitable backache he was going to develop.

He clawed against Dan's back, leaning down to bite at the other's shoulder to muffle his moans. Dan was only encouraged by the harsh bite, a single hand coming up to tear the other's belt off-

" _Bark!_ "

They froze, hackles rising. Slowly, both pairs of red eyes swerved to the side. They cringed.

The ghost puppy known as Cujo only panted as he stared at the two strange ghosts, tail wagging happily.

And for some sick reason, they could both practically _hear_ Cujo's puppy-like thoughts through his large, expectant eyes.

 _What are you doing? Are you playing? Is this some kind of game? Can I play too?! Oh! Is this how two-legs mark trees? That's so weird! Can I help? Huh? Huh? Huh?! Oh look, sticks!_

Dan only snarled at the puppy, and turned his attention back to Clockwork. He hesitated though at the rather uncomfortable, borderline nauseous look on the temporal man's face.

"What?" he growled.

"He is _staring_ at us…" Clockwork rasped.

"So what? He's a dog!" Dan snapped, diving down to bite his lover's neck and get him back in the mood. He was stopped when Clockwork reached up and shoved his head back.

"I am _not_ going to become an exhibitionist!" he snapped.

"It's a _dog!_ It doesn't know what we're doing!"

"I don't care! I don't want anyone staring at us while we-"

Both paused at a strange sound, and a strange sensation along Dan's leg. Blinking, they looked down at Cujo, who was no longer paying attention to them, but rather Dan's leg…

And the puppy was _really_ enjoying the phantom's leg…

Dan's eye twitched, and Clockwork for once did not have the conniption to laugh at the other ghost for the sudden turn of events.

Five seconds later, the entire area could be seen – and heard – being leveled by a rather beastly wail, and a rather scared looking ghost puppy fleeing the forest as if he had heard someone utter the word 'neuter'.

 **~X~X~X~X~**

Clockwork was a very controlled, very level headed ghost. The few that knew of him could often call him cold or unfeeling. Some would argue such words, claiming he was just a patient man with more control over himself than most.

Now, this does not mean he doesn't have limits. For those he favored, he had the patience of a saint. For those he simply could not stand, you're lucky to even get a roll of the eyes from him. But, for those rare occasions where he simply just cannot deal with anyone – favored or not – there were few options for the stubborn ghost. He was not afraid to tell people to piss off if he was in a bad mood, and even more so when he was _frustrated._

And there were very few things that could alleviate his _frustrations._

Case in point, one Dan Phantom.

"Hey now!" Dan protested, but was smirking all the same as he was shoved through the portal and into what appeared to be a warehouse of some sort.

Clockwork soon followed, quickly banishing the portal that had taken them to the human world, and stalked over to Dan with intense purpose. The phantom's smirk only widened, and he allowed himself to be backed up into a stack of wooden crates. He only become more excited as with each step Clockwork took, he dismantled a part of his attire; a staff thrown carelessly to the side, gloves thrown off, cloak abandoned, and the latest casualty of torn tunics ripped from the seams by the owner's own hands.

The sheer irony was not lost on Dan, but he was a bit too focused on the predatory, red eyed stare of the other ghost closing in on him. He would later deny that being on the receiving end of such a smoldering gaze had seriously turned him on.

"A bit frustrated, Clocky?" he teased. He suddenly _squeaked_ when cobalt hands planted themselves on the crates on either side of his head. Yep, Clockwork was _very_ frustrated.

"Shut up." Clockwork growled.

"Hey now, no need to get snippy," Dan tried valiantly not to be intimidated by the other's scowl, "Or pushy."

"I beg to differ," Clockwork growled, boxing the other in, the tendrils of his hair whipping and writhing in a nonexistent wind, "You are stalling."

"Stalling what? I didn't do anything." Dan _knew_ he was digging himself a hole, but he was a sadistic man and enjoyed these games.

He shuddered as Clockwork flashed his teeth, a peek of sharp, narrow fangs sending a chill down his spine.

"I am _not_ in the mood, Dan," he snarled, reaching his hands down to grab the larger ghost by the front of his shirt, "Now get on with it."

"Christ, what's gotten into you, and how can I make it happen more often?" Dan rasped.

Clockwork gave a nasty, yet equally naughty smirk at the other.

"Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ has gotten into me for the past _two weeks._ " He hissed. And as if to punctuate his words, or perhaps to increase the sheer irony, he tore open Dan's shirt.

Dan was both parts shocked and pained by the sudden tightening of his pants.

"Holy shit…!" he knew he probably looked like the kid who was told he was going to Disneyland. And he could not give a single damn.

So right now, he decided to reclaim his position of 'alpha male' in the relationship, and quickly turned the tables. Clockwork actually moaned when he was grabbed harshly and turned, his back slamming hard into the wall of crates. He smirked, face flushing a deep purple color and chest heaving.

Dan pinned Clockwork roughly with a large hand to the other's throat, his feet kicking the other's legs apart.

"Someone's desperate." He rasped.

Clockwork's responding chuckle turned into a strained gasp as Dan squeezed his throat experimentally. His own hands came up to grasp the phantom's arm, nails digging in painfully.

"Are you going to shut up now and pound me into these crates, or do I have to do it myself?" he asked.

Although the thought of watching Clockwork get off on his own was tempting, Dan was not in the mood to wait another two weeks for some action. He was a _man_ , he had _needs_.

And _damn it_ , those needs were going to be met _right now!_

Somehow, in a blur of snarling, clawing, biting, and overall animal-like movement, both were free of their pants and boots. A part of Dan gave a triumphant mental cheer at finally getting the temporal ghost out of his pants for the first time in over two weeks. But he cut it short, because right now, he had work to do.

They didn't even waste time for preparation – not that Clockwork could complain. He was just as impatient as Dan was, and was fully willing to deal with the inevitable pain and aches and awkward sitting later. He just _did not care._

Panting and trembling in the phantom's arms, Clockwork clamped his thighs around Dan's waist, biting his lip painfully at the aggressive probing.

"Damn it…! Dan…!" He was almost whining at this point, but this only seemed to encourage Dan.

"Fuck!" Dan snarled, pulling his hips back, getting ready to ram headlong into his partner and _finally-_

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Outside the warehouse, many civilians and workers would be extremely unnerved and stunned to see a rather large, flame haired, very naked ghost screaming after another very frightened looking ghost screaming, 'fear me'.

Although, they were all not nearly as frightened of the sight as they were of the ominous, chilling energy coming off of the warehouse – and whatever else was left in it to its _frustrations._

 **~X~X~X~X~**

Their next encounter was, for lack of better terms, violently desperate.

Or so that's what Dan would call it.

Never in his entire time of knowing Clockwork – which, considering he'd only known him personally for a few months, was not too well – the phantom had _never_ once seen Clockwork so…enthusiastic.

Or violent.

Dan would never admit it, but he was both excited with this new side of Clockwork, but also a bit frightened of it. He was disturbingly reminded of a BDSM porno…

And considering he had been literally ambushed, kidnapped from his shower – cold shower – and then dragged into Clockwork's bedroom and thrown onto the bed, he wasn't too far from such thoughts. Clockwork was naked in a stupidly short amount of time, and with a cutting wave of his hand, his bedroom door slammed shut and locked.

Dan couldn't stop the pathetic whimper he let out if he tried.

Clockwork crawled up onto the bed above Dan, harshly pinning the larger ghost's wrists down and pressing their pelvises together. Despite his outward calm, Dan could easily see – and feel – the burning evidence of his impatience and frustration.

"Finally…" Clockwork hissed, his jaw clenched and teeth gritting.

Dan gave a meek, though excited grin.

"Rough day?"

Clockwork's response was to snarl and plunge down to latch his teeth onto Dan's neck. He bit _hard_.

"OW! Christ, take it easy-!"

"Quiet."

Dan silenced himself at the tone used. Though he was a glutton for punishment, Dan knew when he was toeing a dangerous line. And the tone Clockwork just now used was a clear message to shut up, and take what he was being given.

Dan yelped when the temporal man reached down and roughly grabbed his manhood, pumping mercilessly until he was hard and upright. Dan made as if it protest, but a warning growl from Clockwork quieted him.

' _Well shit…'_ Dan thought, a bit torn. On one hand, he was seeing an entirely new side of Clockwork that, just a couple weeks ago, he would have killed to see. But on the other hand…

"Stop thinking." Dan blinked at the snarled words, before he shrunk back slightly at the obviously pissed off time master on top of him. Dan vaguely noted the few drops of green ecto-blood on the other's blue lips, a testament to how hard he had been bitten.

"Uh…" Eloquent as ever, "Um, Clock…?"

" _What?_ "

"Are uh…are you…okay?" Dan asked, the words feeling foreign on his tongue.

Clockwork paused, hackles rising. Dan bit his lip, almost afraid that he had pissed the other off enough to be shoved back into the thermos. Clockwork had more than once threatened him with the device, but he had never seen Clockwork in such a degree of anger and frustration.

But instead of pulling the cylinder out to make good on those threats, Clockwork sat up somewhat and scowled at the phantom.

"Dan. I am going to be perfectly clear about my intentions for you, and you would be wise to listen and _listen good_ …"

Clockwork bore his white teeth in a strained, sneering leer at the phantom.

"I am _horny_. I have been horny for the past _three weeks_ , and if you do not buck up, put on your big boy knickers and _fuck me into the bed_ like a good little incubus, I am going to put you back in the thermos and then use said thermos to finish myself off without you – _your choice_."

Dan gaped at Clockwork. He was completely and utterly _speechless_.

Clockwork was not the least bit amused by the other's gaping.

"Now, that being said, you have three options," He continued in that same, pleasant yet dangerous tone, "One, you be a good boy and get it up and fuck me. Two, you lay there and I take care of things myself. Three, you go back in the thermos, brace yourself, and I take that thermos and _ram it-!_ "

Dan didn't let him finish, nor did Clockwork seem to realize how potently his words had effected the phantom. With a snarl that could frighten a lion, Dan grabbed Clockwork by his long white hair and yanked him down into a ferocious kiss. His strong hips almost immediately began rutting up into Clockwork's, his free hand coming down to painfully scratch down a blue back and ruthlessly grab a firm buttock.

Clockwork only moaned long and loud, his body shuddering in anticipation. He returned the vicious kiss with equal vigor and teeth, hands clawing over a tone, green-blue chest, hips rolling. Both were panting like dogs in heat at this point, bodies desperate and overcharged with repressed heat and _need._

At a couple points, Dan had tried to flip Clockwork over to pin the other, but the time keeper resisted adamantly. Whenever Dan tried to coax the other onto his back, Clockwork would snarl in warning and either slap his pushing hand away or bite his bedmate. Dan honestly wasn't sure just why that turned him on so much.

And while normally they would mostly take their time in foreplay, right now, they simply did not have the patience or the physical capability to do so.

Without an ounce or ceremony, Dan ran a hand down Clockwork's back, over his ass, and probed at his opening. The phantom blinked, stunned as his fingers came into contact with the familiar wetness of lube.

"…did you-?"

"Yes, I did. _Shut up._ "

Dan wisely shut his mouth, but he could not stop the wide, smug grin from stretching his mouth. Oh he was going to hold this over Clockwork for weeks…

"Enough." Clockwork firmly grasped Dan's shoulders and pinned Dan down, sitting up somewhat as he regarded the phantom with darkened red eyes.

The single word was easily understood, and Dan had no objections. He purred as Clockwork shuffled back, using one hand to grasp the phantom's cock and position it properly. He slowly lowered himself, and Dan arched and moaned loudly in both parts relief and agonizing pleasure. The tendons in his neck strained, Clockwork lowering himself just a tiny bit more, his throbbing cock just starting to breach the loosened ring of muscle-

" _ **CLOCKWORK!**_ "

With a crash of a broken door jamb, and an outraged shout of the time keeper's name, two Observants stormed into the bedroom in a frenzy of flailing arms and frantic eyeballs.

"GET OUT!" Clockwork shrieked, his voice cracking oddly.

The Observants gaped, eyes wide in utter horror, shock, and disgust at what they had walked into.

"Clockwo-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They both yelled.

"I said, GET OUT!" Clockwork yelled back, his entire body flushing a deep indigo color.

"Not until you tell us why THAT THING is not in the thermos!" The first Observant snapped.

"Have you no shame, Clockwork?!" The second piped in.

"No shame?!"

Clockwork then did something that Dan would have _never_ expected.

He absolutely put Dan's Ghostly Wail to shame, and _screamed_.

And without a single regard for the sharp discomfort of _dismounting_ Dan so hastily, he summoned a scythe, leaped off the bed, and chased the girlishly screaming Observants through the halls and out of his tower.

Dan lay back in bed stunned, staring blankly up at the bed's canopy. Vaguely, he could still hear Clockwork screaming, cursing, and numerous items being broken or thrown at the fleeing cyclops. He could also swear he heard a few clocks breaking – something that Clockwork would _never_ condone – and what was possibly some very rare and expensive artifacts.

A final, shrill and hoarse scream later, Dan heard the front doors to the tower being thrown open, then slammed closed.

Silence.

Dan startled when a familiar portal opened at the end of the bed, admitting one very blank faced Clockwork holding his now dented and chipped scythe. Dan swallowed, suddenly very uncomfortable. There was nothing sexy about bringing a scythe into their sex lives.

Dan made as if to say something, but stopped as Clockwork help up a hand for silence. The temporal man casually tossed his scythe away, cleared his throat politely, and straightened his rather mussed hair.

"Now then…" Clockwork snapped his fingers.

Dan yelped as, out of nowhere, numerous ecto-chains sprung out from nowhere and bound his wrists and ankles to either bedpost. Wide eyed, Dan regarded Clockwork with a slight bit of terror and apprehension.

Clockwork smiled pleasantly.

"Where were we?" he purred.

Dan whimpered.

END.


End file.
